Just a Kiss
by Thatgirl2190
Summary: Cooper Anderson returns to Ohio, after a seven year absence. what happens after kisses Rachel out of nowhere not realizing she was friends with his younger brother Blaine. what happens when he stuck between winning Blaine back or winning Rachel over?
1. Chapter 1

**An: So I couldn't get this idea out of my head. So please bear with this one shot or more, I don't know, that has no connection to any past writings of mine.**

Cooper Anderson had just arrived back in Westerville, Ohio after seven years of leaving this horrible state and moving to California. His mother finally contacted him and told him if she didn't see him, she would denounce him as her son. So that only meant that Cooper had only one choice was to go back. When he left, his younger brother was only nine years old and beginning to figure himself out. Cooper found out years after he had left that Blaine had turned out to be gay, by the way of a friend's younger brother but he knew nothing else. As he stood at the door way and rang the door bell he had hoped that his mother wasn't home and he could slip back to California. Fate isn't that nice to Cooper. His mother opens the door and pulls him into a hug.

'Mom, I can't breathe' Cooper said, as the short overweight brunette hugs her son. He then was released and whacked over the head. 'Oww, what was that for?'

'For not calling your mother' Mrs. Anderson said.

'So Blaine still at Westerville high' Cooper asked

'Oh, no. he goes to McKinley now. He was going to Dalton Academy for a while but he wanted to go to another public school. He says he likes the glee club but I know it is because he wants to be close to Kurt'

'Who?' Cooper asked completely lost.

'Blaine's boyfriend' Mrs. Anderson said. 'You should go visit your brother.'

'He hates me.'

'I don't care' Mrs. Anderson pushed her eldest son out the door and locked it. She left him no choice but to go see Blaine.

When Cooper got to McKinley high school, he was walking through the empty hallways. His stride was soon caught off when he ran into a small brunette. His eyes gazed up and down her tight figure. She stood up, not before flashing him a pink thong. She didn't say anything at first, but he just had to.

'Damm mamma you are hot' Cooper said. He was a womanizer what could he say.

'What are you like 30?' The girl asked.

Cooper's jaw dropped at her excusing him of being thirty.

'No, I'm 25' Cooper said.

'Oh I'm sorry, the grey in your hair throws it off' she teased at him and began to walk away.

He quickly ran after her and pulled her into an empty room.

'I don't have grey in my hair.' Cooper said.

'Really, you pulled me in here to defend your hair.' She said.

'No' Cooper said. He pulled her closer to him until their bodies touched. He placed his hand on her neck and kissed her deeply. He then let go leaving her stunned.

'I'm sorry. I got to go.' She ran out of the room.

Rachel Berry couldn't believe it. She just kissed a guy, a much random older guy, during her study hall time. Not only did she kiss the guy, but she liked it. Oh shit, she was with Finn. Is it cheating if the guy was the one that kissed you? What was even stranger thought was that he looked a lot like Blaine, but much taller? Rachel decided to text Quinn to meet her.

Cooper couldn't get over how amazing kissing that small Brunette was. She tasted of strawberries and vanilla. He wanted more of her. He tried to push the thought of this mysterious girl out of his head as he walked the halls looking for Blaine. He found Blaine talking to a very fashionable boy, he only assumes that is Kurt, and the small brunette. Cooper seriously was in a deep spot of trouble.

'Hey little Brother' Cooper said.

Blaine turned around and gave Cooper a disgusted look on his face.

'Why are you here' Blaine said.

'Mom made me come' cooper said. 'She locked the house'

Rachel couldn't help but laugh on the outside but on the inside she was freaking out. She had just been kissed by Blaine's older brother. Blaine's hot older brother.

'Well who are your friends' Cooper asked.

'This is my boyfriend Kurt and Rachel' Blaine said.

'Well it's nice to meet you, Kurt.' Cooper said. 'And it's very nice to meet you again Rachel.'

Cooper then walked off. Kurt and Blaine turned to Rachel. Rachel's cheeks had turn bright Red of embarrassment.

'Dear Gaga, what did you do?' Kurt said.

'Nothing' Rachel said.

'You must have done something. You seem to leave an impression on him' Blaine said, 'I know my brother.'

'Well your brother knocked me over, I then told him he looked old and then he pulled me into a room and kissed me' Rachel said.

'What about Finn?' both boys yelled.

'Oww' Santana said. She had slipped in behind the trio when they were talking. 'Wait hold up Jewish girl kissed an older man'

'Not just any older man, my brother'. Blaine said.

'Rachel' Tina said. She along with Mike and Brittany had showed up.

'I didn't know he was Blaine's brother and I didn't kiss him. He kissed me. Nothing happened okay' Rachel said.

'Rachel you have to tell Finn' Mike said.

'No, I don't have to tell him' Rachel said.

'Yes, you do' Brittany said.

'You didn't tell Artie when you were hooking up with Santana' Rachel yelled.

'Hey don't yell at her' Santana said. 'Just because you cheated on Finn and now you want more of hotness on a stick over there, that isn't her fault.'

Everyone left Rachel standing there alone in the hallway, as the bell rang, and everybody went to class. She just hoped to herself that maybe it was that one time thing and she could get over it and not have to tell Finn what happened. It was just a kiss. It doesn't mean anything. It couldn't mean anything.

**An: please review, like I said. Not related to my other stories. Also not sure If I will continue with this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**An: I decided to post about a collaboration idea, I have one for gossip girl, and another for Glee. If you are interested message me or check the post and review back. So I haven't made an update for this story yet. So I decided tonight would be a good time to make this update.**

Blaine Anderson had known his brother liked to hook up with random girls. He's been doing it since Blaine was six years old and Cooper was fifteen. Blaine walked in to Cooper's room asking to borrow is Duran-Duran Cd, instead little Blaine was disturbed by Cooper pleasing a female friend. Since then Blaine looked at Cooper differently. He didn't understand why any girl would want his older brother. He didn't understand why, out of everyone, Cooper chooses to kiss that day, if just had to be the best friend of his boyfriend Kurt Hummel, and not to mention Kurt's step-brother Finn was Rachel's boyfriend. He had walked into the kitchen and there is brother stood. Blaine decided to yell at him, he deserved it for his actions after all.

"What were you thinking," Blaine yelled.

"Paper view movie," Cooper stated.

"Not about tonight, about kissing Rachel. Why did you do it," Blaine said. "There are a bunch of females looking for you to shove your tongue down their throat. Why do you chose the one girl that has ever made me question my sexuality?"

Blaine knew he shouldn't have said that but it came out anyways and was too late to go back on it.

"Wait, you kissed her. How are you still Gay?"

"We were drunk," Blaine said, "what I'm trying to get at is, don't think about getting with Rachel."

Cooper wasn't sure how to react to his brother's statement. He didn't want to upset his younger brother but he also wanted Rachel, like his life depended on it. he wanted that small snappy brunette around his waist once more.

Rachel had her house, all to herself, she called up Finn and invited him over. They were listening to music, classic 80's. Finn began to kiss Rachel. She kissed him back. Their actions deepened, leading to her first time for having sex. It hurt, yes of course, it was her first time, but she felt nothing. She didn't feel pleasure and during it she was catching herself wanting someone else, that someone else being Blaine's older brother Cooper. She let the thought past as she continued her nightly activites.

**An: not a great update but it's something.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: this is the update for The Kiss. Little graphic but not written in a M-Rated manner, least I don't think.**

It had been nearly two weeks since the elder Anderson came back home and visited his family. He was set to leave the next morning. His bags were all packed, tagged and ready to go. He spent too much time back in the home front and needed to get back to the beaches and hot babes. He had a new batch of commercials coming up that he has to prepare for. He turned off the shower, stepped out of the shower stall to open up the bathroom door to let the steam slip out. The door bell rang once, twice, three, four times. Apparently everyone else was out; Cooper grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his midsection. As he walked down the stairs, the person rang the door bell least four more times. When he finally got to the door, he opened it up to the small brunette, Rachel, the girl he had kissed randomly when he went to visit his brother at school, two weeks ago.

"Oh hello is umm Blaine around," Rachel asked trying not to stare at the older man's dripping wet body.

"No, he's off with Kurt, I think," Cooper said. "I can tell him, you stopped by."

"You don't have to," Rachel said getting nervous. "I'm meant you can if you want but you don't have to. Do you have any idea when he will be home?"

"Nah, we haven't talked much since he found out we made out," Cooper said.

"Oh, he forgave me. Maybe he'll forgive you soon," Rachel replied. She took her phone out and texted Blaine. She quickly got a text back that told her, _Be home in 45 minutes, stick around and watch some TV or talk to my family…don't sleep with my brother_. "He'll be home in 45 minutes; he said I could stay here."

Before Cooper could invite the brunette inside, she had already pushed passed him, moving her body against his body, not trying but just occurring. His breath hitched slowly as he shut and locked the front door. He wasn't sure what happened next, well he knew what happened next it was the how was what confused him. His lips were encased onto hers. Their mouths open and their tongues fight for dominance. Her skirt covered legs are wrapped around his body, causing the table to slip down past his hips. He moaned slightly, as she bites his ear. He held her body with one hand and grabbed the railing with another as he walked upstairs to the guest bedroom; he had been sleeping in for the past two weeks.

He pushed the door open walked through then shut the door. He laid her body on his bed. She quickly grabbed onto him and kissed him again. He pulled off her and slowly began to kiss her neck and used his teeth to unbutton her blouse. He could hear her moaning in pleasure. As he finished getting the blouse open, he raised her up a few inches and pulled it out her olive skin shoulders and threw it off to the side. His mouth quickly attached onto her lips and his hand begins to massage her small perky breast through her white bra. His hand gripped onto her breast tightly causing her to moan out loudly in pleasure. He moved his other hand around her body to unhook the bra.

Just when he went to unhooked her bra. They both looked at each other, in fear, as they could hear the front door being turned opened. He quickly got off of her and handed her back her blouse, as he went over to the top of the blond wood dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers, t-shirt and jeans, and pulled them on his body, as she quickly button up her top. He then grabbed the picture book on the nightstand and sat next to her.

"Now this is the picture of Blaine as a baby," Cooper said, he began pointing at pictures of Blaine and himself as kids, "This is when Blaine decided to cut his hair."

Cooper noticed that Blaine walked into the room; tapping his foot with his arms crossed each other across his torso.

"Really Cooper," Blaine said, Rachel stood up and walked towards the door. Blaine followed her out the door. "Sorry, I forgot we were meeting at my house today to work on our Glee assignment."

"No it's fine, I forgot to remind you," Rachel said.

"Okay then," Blaine said somewhat confused, "how about we practice that song."

Blaine and Rachel then went into his room and began practicing their song for glee club. Cooper breathed a sigh of relief that his little brother didn't catch them in the act.

**An: not a huge update but it is an update. I want Cooper and Rachel to keep finding themselves alone and having sexual tension they just can't say no to, but also have her have Finn as her boyfriend and everyone else in glee not know what is going on. **


	4. Chapter 4

**An: I have been very good lately with update one story a day. here's the update for Just a Kiss.**

It had been two months since Cooper went back to California. The distance, however, didn't stop Rachel and Cooper from calling each other. Well calling, texting, sexting, skyping, sex skype, anything you can think of. They didn't add each other on facebook, so Blaine, Finn and the rest of the New Directions. Rachel was still dating Finn, even though her heart wasn't with him anymore. She wasn't sure if it was for Cooper but it wasn't Finn's.

Rachel was in the middle of her performance of "Music sounds better with you" by Big Time Rush, with Quinn, Santana, and Brittany, with Sam, Blaine, Mike and Puck, helping with the dancing. She didn't realize that her phone rang, as Blaine spines her around. Kurt picked up her phone, and read her text message.

_Hey sexy, we having our skyping sex tonight?_

Kurt looked at the name under the contact. He was shocked to find out that it wasn't his step-brother Finn, but a girl name Anna. He was confused; he didn't know Rachel swung for the other team. Well that explains, having a hard time give up her virginity to Finn, and it being painful.

As Rachel set down, Kurt handed her, her phone. She looked over at Kurt in panic, when she read the opened message. She then pulled Kurt out of the room. when they got to a part of the school where Blaine couldn't find them. They were safe.

"Kurt, why did you read my message?"

"So you going lesbian on me," Kurt asked back.

"no, it's not anything like that," Rachel said, trying to hide it.

"Then what is it," Kurt said, he looked at Rachel looking at her feet, "you are cheating on Finn."

"Define cheating," Rachel said.

"Oh you whore," Kurt said.

"Okay, so I found someone, who makes my knees weak, and makes me feel electrified." Rachel answered.

"Then why don't you just break up with Finn and go for that guy," Kurt said back.

"Because I would be hurting more than just Finn," Rachel said, as she left.

Later that night, Rachel signed onto Skype, to find Cooper's face smiling back at her.

"Hey cutie," Cooper smiled, "Miss me."

"You don't even know," Rachel flirted back, "we have a small issue though."

"And that would be," Cooper asked.

"Kurt knows I'm cheating on Finn, but he thinks it's with a girl," Rachel said.

"Wow, what a loser," Cooper joked.

"He's dating your younger brother," Rachel said.

Cooper's phone rang,

"Shit," Cooper picked up his phone, and answered it, "okay, thanks, okay, be there soon, bye." He clicked off the phone. "sorry Rach, I have to reschedule, I just got a call back for a movie. love you sweetie."

"Love you too"

Rachel and Cooper then signed off of Skpe together.

"Love you too," Rachel heard someone said.

She turned around to find Finn staring at her.

"Finn what are you doing here," Rachel said.

"Picking my girlfriend up for our date," Finn said, "what are doing telling Blaine's brother that you love him."

"Please Finn, it's not what it looks like," Rachel said.

"You are cheating on me with that asshole." Finn said angerly.

"He's not an asshole and I'm not cheating." Rachel said,

"I would believe that if you said I love you to Mike, Blaine, Rory, heck even Puck, but I don't with Cooper," Finn yelled, "you know what we are done."

Finn left Rachel crying on her bed. She couldn't believe she made such a big mistake. She spent the rest of the night crying into her pillow, for being so stupid.

The next morning, Rachel walked into school, pretending what happened last night didn't happen. As she walked in, Santana pulled her over to the side.

"is it true," Santana asked

"What are you talking about," Rachel asked, like she didn't already know.

"Did Frankenteen break up with you because he found you skyping with Cooper," Santana asked.

"Nothing happened, I just said, I love you too." Rachel said.

"Oh no, chicka, more happened then that, "Santana said. "you have been less uptight since Cooper came here."

"Okay, so I made out with him a few times," Rachel said, "we never had sex, okay, Blaine keeps coming home and cockblocking."

Santana laughed.

"Well, I like when you are with older men anyways. Just beware that finn is going to sing in Glee today, and he's not happy," Santana let Rachel know.

"Oh, I figured that," Rachel said, "why do you think I have a song already figured out."

"Of course, you do," Santana said, wrapping her arm around Rachel's waist.

As Glee club started, Rachel sat next to Santana, as Finn got up from his seat and got to the center.

"As everyone else already knows Rachel is a cheater, and we broke up. This song is for her," Finn said, through his teeth.

He began to sing "Heartless" by Kayne West.

Rachel stood up after his song.

"Well, okay, I cheated on you. But you have cheated on me too. "Rachel yelled at him. "Least he makes me feels something."

She began to sing _Shine by Clay Aiken_. As she finished the song up, Finn stood up.

"Really," Finn said.

"The song wasn't for you, "Rachel said.

"Oh really, who was it for then," Finn said, "Cooper."

"You did not just say that," Rachel yelled.

Blaine looked at Rachel, hoping what Finn just said wasn't true.

"Is this true, Rachel," Blaine said, "Rachel,"

Rachel bit her bottom lip, knowing what she did was wrong. She knew she should have never started anything with Cooper. Now, she was screwed and had to tell Blaine. What she had been trying to hide the last two months.


	5. Chapter 5

**An: so I would have had this updated yesterday but I had a minor thing to attend, my community college graduation. Even though, it's just community college and I have only two years left. I'm double majoring in film, tv and media studies and English: emphasis on creative writing. My sister talked me into doing it. plus, I believe that people like what I have written on her. So, getting a degree for what I love. Hopefully in the future, you will see a book or tv script written by me. please review, Just a kiss.**

Rachel looked at Blaine. His eyes were widening in hate. He opened his mouth up but shut it quickly and just turned around and left. Kurt ran quickly after his boyfriend to calm him down. He wasn't sure how made Blaine would get and who he would be more mad at. When Kurt finally found his fuming boyfriend, it was in the weight room, punching and jabbing at the big red torn up punching bag in the room.

"Blaine," Kurt yelled, "are you alright, I know it's wrong of Rachel to be hooking up with your brother."

"I'm mad at you," Blaine said, still punching the bag.

"Me, what did I do," Kurt said, confused.

"You knew, you knew about it," Blaine said, pissed off.

"No I didn't, you can ask Rachel," Kurt said, begging his boyfriend to believe him, "Finn mentioned that they broke up, because he saw her say I love you to cooper on Skype."

"Wait, what," Blaine said, dropping his hand.

"Honey maybe you should talk to your brother before getting any madder," Kurt said, trying to fix Blaine's sweety hair.

Rachel was on the stage now, pacing back in forth. She knew it was wrong, that is was wrong, that she cheated on Finn, with Cooper. That she never told Blaine, she had hooked up with cooper least twice, when he wasn't home. At first, Rachel thought it was just her need to fill a sexual desire, that Finn had no talent in filling, but it was more than that. Cooper and Rachel, spend each day and night, texting, calling and on Skype. Yes there was a lot of sexually related activates going on, but it was just mindless flirting most of the time or getting to know each other. They weren't together, but they might as well let that be the case, even if he had six years on her.

Quinn walked onto to the stage, finding the diva, still in the center. She walked over and placed her hand around Rachel's hip. Rachel looked at her and didn't react.

"Are you okay," Quinn asked.

"No, I just feel so stupid," Rachel said. "I should of never gotten involved with Cooper, but he.."

"Makes you feel loved," Quinn finished.

"Yes, god, why did I cheat on Finn," Rachel said.

"Rachel, you never liked Finn anyway," Quinn said.

"Well yeah, I know, but still," Rachel said she could feel her phone ring; she pulled it out of her pocket in her dress.

_Are you okay, I haven't gotten a text today from you?_

_C_

_Yeah, I'm fine. _

_R _

_No you are not_

_C_

_No I am_

_R_

_Liar_

_C_

_How was your audition?_

_R_

_Stop changing the subject. What happened? I will kick someone's ass if I have too._

_C_

Before Rachel could respond back to Cooper, Quinn grabbed Rachel's phone and read the messages.

"Give me, my phone back," Rachel said, trying to reach for her phone, but Quinn keeps body blocking,

"Wow, Rachel," Quinn said, pulling up a saved pictured of Cooper naked. "Now, I can see why, you cheated with him."

"Shut up and give me my phone back," Rachel said.

Rachel began chasing after Quinn to get her phone. Without notice, both girls didn't realize that Sam and Puck had walked into the area. As Rachel ran by, she slapped Sam in the face.

"Oh fuck,' Sam yelled grabbing his face, " what is going on that I just got slapped for,"

"Sorry Sam, I'm trying to get my phone back," Rachel said, still after Quinn.

"Seriously Rach, " Quinn said, "I mean seriously, you have a maid outfit."

Soon Quinn was being chased by Rachel and Puck. Puck always had a thing for Rachel. It mostly sexual, but still a thing.

Santana came onto the stage looking at the two Jewish members chasing after the catholic.

"I'm not even going to ask," Santana said, sitting down next to Sam to watch.

"Rachel has been sexting Cooper and there are dirty pictures of both of them on her phone," Sam said.

"Well that explains, Puckerman," Santana laughed.

As Quinn was flipping through the pictures the phone buzzed to a phone call.

_Cooper Anderson_ is calling

Quinn answers the phone,

"Hello," Quinn said.

"Hi Quinn, can I talk to Rachel," Cooper said.

Rachel gave Quinn the death stare, as the blonde handed her over the phone.

"What is going on," Rachel answered.

"I could be asking you that," Cooper said.

"Well Finn broke up with me, because he found out that we have, well you know, and Blaine found out, and now he's mad." Rachel said.

"How mad is Blaine," Cooper asked.

"I don't know," Rachel said, with a sad tone in her voice.

Sam, Santana, puck and Quinn all set in the chairs and watched the diva talk to Cooper for a while. As she was finishing her phone call, they heard her say, "I love you too." They didn't know how to take that or how Blaine was going to take that.

Luckily for them, Blaine was just around the corner, and came onto the stage.

"Was that Cooper," Blaine asked.

"Yes," Rachel said, "I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"Why," Blaine asked, "why my older brother, you were with Finn."

"I don't know, it's complicated," Rachel said.

"He's six years older then you, Rach," Blaine said, "He could be using you."

"He's not doing that," Rachel said.

"How do you know," Blaine yelled.

"because, we talk someway every day, if I don't text him, he worries, " Rachel said, "we never had sex, so no need to worry."

"I'm madder at him then you," Blaine said, which was true. He was mad at her, but only because she cheated on Finn, so now he has to hear about it from Kurt.

Later that night, Blaine got onto Skype and send a request to his brother. Rachel gave him, cooper's id, she didn't want to ruin their brotherhood. After a while, Cooper finally showed up.

"What up little bro," Cooper said.

"Do you love her," Blaine asked, waiting for an answer.

**An: well there's the update, hopefully it was okay. Please review it. I have this feeling, it won't last much longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**An: I have been come really good at slacking. It's not very long but I write based on what I want to get across for the chapter and not word limit. And there is a swear in here but being most of us are dirty minded human beings anyways. It should be alright.**

Blaine stares at the screen looking at his brother, who seemed to be in a trance. A very serious trance, he wasn't blinking or making any movement. Blaine then proceeded to raise his hands up and smack them together really hard in front of the computer screen. The sound seemed to work because Blaine could hear his brother scream and watched as he fell out of his chair.

"What the hell" Cooper yelled, "what was that for?"

"Well you weren't answering," Blaine said.

"Answer what," Cooper asked.

"Seriously," Blaine yelled.

"Calm down, little brother," Cooper said.

"So do you love Rachel," Blaine said.

"You know I don't like labels," Cooper said.

Blaine rolled his eyes. He clicked off skype. He knew it. His brother was playing Rachel until he found something new. She was a place holder, a distraction until he found a new female to bang. He couldn't watch Rachel be pushed around like that, by anyone but his brother especially.

The next day, Blaine pushed down himself through the halls of school hoping to catch up to Rachel. He had a feeling deep down that his brother, in the end would break Rachel's heart. He watched Rachel get stomped on before by Finn's big stinky feet. He couldn't watch it happen again because of Cooper.

However, instead of seeing Rachel covered in red slushie crying from heart break in the janitor's closet, she was gleaming proudly, holding onto 4 single stem lilies. She ran up to Blaine and hugged him.

"Where are the flowers from," Blaine asked.

"Cooper, apparently after you talked to him last night, he thought about your reaction, so he sent me flowers over to me this morning," Rachel said. "It's sweet, what did you say to him."

"Umm, I may have thought he was going use you as a place holder until he found another girl to get under," Blaine said.

Rachel didn't say anything; she didn't know what to say. She did what her gut feeling wanted her to do, she slapped Blaine across the face. She then ran off to her class.

Blaine messed up, he messed up greatly.

He watched for the next month, as each day, Rachel was showered by one gift after another, flowers, singing telegrams, edible fruit arraignments, etc. His brother was showering Rachel with gifts. It just didn't make sense, he was not the romantic type. He was the fuck them hard and leave them type. Lastly, the day before Rachel's birthday, he watched his brother come into his house.

His brother had not been home for the longest time, and all of sudden he's back home, less than ten years. This worried Blaine.

"So why are you home," Blaine asked, with a pissed off look on his face.

"Well, I'm going ask Rachel to marry me," Cooper smiled stating to his little brother.

Blaine just stood there with a frozen look across his face. He couldn't find the words to speak. In fact, he wasn't sure what was happening or could possibly be happening next.

**An: again, I know it is short, but please review and how do you think Rachel should react**


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel thought it was strange that she just stopped receiving gifts. Well, yeah it was selfish but it was her birthday. She looked over to her side to find to cooper coming towards her. He's supposed to be in California. He would have most certainly would have told her. Their eyes connect with each other. Cooper hut her locker door and grabbed her hand and walked her over and closed the door behind them in an empty room

"Rachel Barbara Berry, Will you marry me," Copper asked, as he is getting on one knee.

Rachel paused before she gave Cooper a response. She honestly didn't see this coming. Yeah he was doing sweet gesture but she thought this was all because it was around her birthday and hannahkuh not because he wanted to marry her. This was just all too soon for her. She's not even out of high school yet.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept this," Rachel said.

"Why not," Cooper asked lost and confused

"Because our relationship was based on one kiss," Rachel said.

"But all our conversations," Cooper said.

"I know, I just feel as though, you are afraid to loose me that you think you need to put a ring on it," Rachel said. "Cooper, I love you but this is too much too soon. "

"Maybe it isn't too soon," Cooper said.

"Most of our relationship was over the phone and online," Rachel said, "if you can't respect my view point of this then I don't see us lasting."

Before Cooper could say anything, he watched the tiny brunette leave the room. His relationship was over. He couldn't believe it. He made the wrong move. He should have just listened to Blaine, why didn't he listen to Blaine.

Cooper slowly pushed the door up and left the school to return to California to rethink his life

**An: This was the final chapter for this story. And I know there are some people are being like no, you should have had them together. Well, if enough people (let's go with 50 people) ask I will write a sequel for this story starting in January.**


End file.
